


Vanilla

by geri_chan



Series: Always [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geri_chan/pseuds/geri_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little side story I wrote to go along with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3177167">Fathers' Day</a>, inspired by the thought that my Snape and Lupin's sex life is rather vanilla compared to some other stories I've read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Originally archived on Ink Stained Fingers on 07/28/08.

Snape sighed contentedly, drifting off into a pleasant haze of post-coital stupor with Lupin snuggled up against his side. He had to admit that this "love hotel" thing had turned out to be a very good idea. Maybe they should do it again next year, or even sooner than that. Of course, they could just as easily make love at home, but somehow running off to a hotel in a foreign country like a couple of illicit lovers made the whole experience more stimulating. Maybe next time they could stay for a few days and combine some sight-seeing into their visit and make a real vacation of it.

"We should do this again sometime," Lupin said with a grin, echoing Snape's thoughts. "It really was a wonderful Father's Day present that the boys gave us!"

"The maid said that the Portkey could be recharged," Snape replied, grinning back at his lover. "We could do this on a regular basis, if you like." He frowned slightly as more practical considerations set in. "Depending on the expense, of course. I wonder how much a night's stay here costs?"

"It can't be too much, or the boys couldn't have afforded it," Lupin pointed out reasonably. "Well, they're both heirs to wealthy families, but if Theodore drew an extravagant amount out of the Snape account, Lady Selima would notice and call him to task for it. And I don't think that Theodore would care to explain to her that he was spending money for us to go and have sex at a fancy hotel in Japan."

"No, I suppose not," Snape agreed, chuckling at the thought. "Then we should be able to afford to make semi-regular visits here, maybe during school holidays and on the occasional weekend."

"Although it's sort of a waste, isn't it?" Lupin mused. "I mean, we haven't used most of the extra amenities that come with the room." He gestured vaguely around the room. "The mirror, the toys, the porn videos..."

"Did you want to use them?" Snape asked. Such things really didn't interest him that much, but he was willing to give them a try if Lupin was feeling adventurous.

"Not really," Lupin admitted. "I don't need any porn to get me in the mood..."

"Lupin, you're always 'in the mood,'" Snape said dryly.

"Exactly!" Lupin laughed. "And I enjoy making love with you the old-fashioned way, just our two bodies moving together without any of those little toys in that drawer." He smiled sheepishly. "Does that make me boring? I suppose our sex life must seem a little vanilla compared to all those rumors of Slytherin orgies I used to hear about in school, but I find it quite satisfying. Perhaps I'm just a vanilla sort of person."

"Vanilla," Snape murmured musingly. "Hmm...that gives me an idea."

"What is it, Severus?" Lupin asked curiously, as Snape got out of bed, wrapped a robe around himself, and walked over to the mini-bar.

"I wonder," Snape said, rummaging through the little refrigerator. "Ah yes, they do have some!" He held up a bottle of chocolate sauce and said with a wicked grin, "Actually, I always thought you were more of a chocolate person, Remus."

"Perhaps we can make use of the room's amenities, after all," Lupin said, giving him that wolfish smile that always sent little shivers of lust running down his spine. He strolled over to the mini-bar, stark naked and utterly unselfconscious as Snape stared admiringly at him. "Let's see what else is in here," Lupin continued, kneeling down to rummage through the fridge. "Ah, whipped cream...and maraschino cherries, perfect!"

"Perfect, indeed," Snape purred. A night with Lupin never ended in just one round of lovemaking, and he was definitely beginning to get his second wind.

Meanwhile, Lupin was saying, "Do you suppose this thing has a freezer? Ah yes, it does, and here's some vanilla ice cream. Perfect!"

"Ice cream?" Snape asked with a puzzled frown. "It seems like that would be a little, well, cold."

"Of course it's cold, silly," Lupin laughed. "If it were warm, it would just be milk, not ice cream. And whoever heard of making a hot fudge sundae with milk?"

"A hot fudge sundae?" Snape echoed incredulously. "That's what you were planning to do with the chocolate sauce and whipped cream and cherries?"

"Well, of course," Lupin replied innocently, his blue eyes wide and guileless. "Why, what were you planning to do with them?"

"Well, I...I..." Snape stuttered, his face turning red. Lupin stared at him innocently for a moment longer, then finally broke down and burst into laughter.

"Oh, Severus, you should see your face!" Lupin gasped between peals of laughter. "Silly Slytherin, of course I knew what you wanted to do with the chocolate sauce!"

"Idiot Gryffindor," Snape said sourly. "So are you saying you'd rather eat ice cream than have sex with me?"

Lupin kissed him gently on the mouth. "I see no reason why I should have to choose between those two options," he replied. "I was thinking that first, we could eat some ice cream to replenish our strength." He leered playfully at Snape. "Because you're going to need it, you know--we werewolves are insatiable, as you often like to tell me. After that, I was planning to smear chocolate sauce and whipped cream all over your body and then lick every bit of it off, and then you would do the same to me. And then--"

Snape cut him off with a kiss. "Enough, I get the idea. You know, Lupin, I must admit that I like the way you think, even if you are an idiot Gryffindor."

"Then let's make those sundaes!" Lupin said cheerfully, and Snape made a mental note to most definitely have the Portkey recharged before they left.


End file.
